


Сластёна

by maylinaddams



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-18 16:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maylinaddams/pseuds/maylinaddams
Summary: Воспоминания о старых добрых временах в Арсенале. У Сеска день рождения.





	Сластёна

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweet Tooth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889674) by [hungrywolfeasyprey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrywolfeasyprey/pseuds/hungrywolfeasyprey). 



> переведено на спецквест ЗФБ-2019, соответственно перевод слегка подкорректирован в соответствии с правилами ЗФБ (в оригинале Сеску исполняется 17, в переводе убраны все намеки на возраст)

Vanilla milkshakes  
From hard rock cafes  
Thats where  
He got his  
Sweet tooth  
For white boys

_проснись и пой ленивая ты жопа_

Сеск прочел смс одним глазом, все еще лежа в постели, головой на куче мягких подушек. Сообщение было от Тьерри; едва осознав это, он тут же проснулся.

_я встал_

Он начал печатать ответ, когда почувствовал, что его член вздрогнул. Будь проклят утренний стояк! Он глубоко вздохнул и вернулся к телефону.

_я встал, и не только я один... не твоя проблема, впрочем_

Он отправил сообщение, ответ пришел мгновенно.  
_  
lol_

И еще одно сообщение.  
_  
Будь готов сегодня, не планируй ничего. Привет родным и друзьям... к 9 вечера чтоб был, и тогда начнется настоящий день рождения_

Его пальцы быстро забегали по экрану, так же быстро, как сердце колотилось в груди.

_о нет... мне волноваться?_

Тьерри не отвечал несколько минут. В итоге Сеск отложил телефон и еще немного повалялся в постели, медленно обхватив пальцами твердый член и задумчиво поглаживая его; ничего сексуального не было в этом действии, пока мысли о предстоящем дне проносились в его голове - что ему надеть, какой подарок он получит от родителей, что придумал для него Тьерри... Он был так рад, что встретил его, своего идола, он чертовски везучий, что смог стать его другом. Лучшим другом.

Он кончил в свою ладонь и наконец-то смог встать. День начался.

Он принял душ, оделся и ждал Тьерри, чтобы тот подвез его на тренировку, потому что у него ещё не было здесь машины. Он успел просмотреть сообщения на телефоне, прочел все поздравления и пожелания, улыбаясь и отсылая короткие ответы, но понимая, что он уже получил самое главное сообщение из всех, от Тьерри.

Между ними была странная связь. У них не было ничего общего, Сеск был очень молод, и его английский все еще был неидеален, так что общаться поначалу было непросто, да еще и разница в возрасте. 10 лет. Ему нечего было предложить Тьерри в плане опыта и знаний. Тьерри уже через все это прошел, за 10 лет до Сеска.

Но было что-то в Сеске такое, что привлекало Тьерри. Его футбольные способности, его решительность, его обаяние. Его юность. Было в нем еще что-то, такое уязвимое, напуганное, неуверенное, что вызывало в Тьерри непреодолимое желание заботиться о нем, помочь ему адаптироваться; это не имело ничего общего с материнским инстинктом, но было своего рода порывом сопереживания.

Когда они начали разговаривать и проводить больше времени вместе, обоим стало ясно, что на самом деле, кое-что общее у них есть. Сеску нравилась обычно присущая Тьерри невозмутимость, и его чувство юмора, они обнаружили, что им нравится одна и та же музыка, но важнее всего было то, что время пролетало совершенно незаметно, когда они проводили его вместе. Они наслаждались обществом друг друга.

Сеск открыл дверь машины и запрыгнул внутрь, и сразу увидел улыбку Тьерри, который протягивал ему ленточку с двумя привязанными к ней красными воздушными шарами.

– Шарики? Мне же не пять лет! – сказал он с широкой улыбкой и потянулся обнять Тьерри.

– С днем рождения, мелкий засранец, – сказал Тьерри прямо в его ухо, и короткое благодарное объятие стало долгим, крепким и полным признательности.

– Спасибо.

Тьерри пару раз похлопал Сеска по спине, прежде чем отпустить и положить руки обратно на руль.

– Поехали, а то опоздаем.

Он выехал на дорогу и Сеск взялся за радио, меняя станции в поисках песни, которая ему нравится. Он полагал, что раз уж у него день рождения, все должно быть так, как он хочет. Услышав голос Курта Кобейна, он наконец остановился и начал подпевать. Тьерри только улыбнулся.

– Так что за планы на сегодня?

– Без понятия, думаю, ранний ужин с семьей или что-то вроде.

– Волнуешься?

– С чего мне волноваться? Это всего лишь день рожденья. У меня их уже много было.

– Да, но ни один из них не был со мной.

Тьерри почувствовал пристальный взгляд Сеска и пожелал, чтобы им встретился красный светофор, тогда бы он смог наконец отвести глаза от дороги и посмотреть на Сеска некоторое время, потому что знал, что его глаза сейчас сияют. Глаза Сеска всегда сверкали, когда он чувствовал себя особенным, а в день рожденья все чувствуют себя особенными. Таков уговор. И Тьерри хотел вдохнуть это сияние полной грудью.

Сеск не знал, что сказать, так что просто захихикал.

– В любом случае, надеюсь, ты готов к серьезным испытаниям. Они, возможно, яйцами тебя забросают.

– Ох. Черт.

Остаток пути прошел в тишине.

\--

Когда они приехали на тренировку, Сеск узнал, что Тьерри был прав только наполовину. Вместо яиц была вода, пакеты с холодной водой, которыми одноклубники бросали в него, а он с визгом уворачивался и убегал, смеясь, в восторге от того, что наконец чувствовал себя частью команды. Разные люди поздравляли его, обнимали, и когда тренировка закончилась и он зашел в раздевалку, то сразу заметил пакет в своем шкафчике. Это была вставленная в раму фотография его и Тьерри в первый день их встречи, когда Сеск только приехал в Лондон, после того как Арсенал купил его из Барселоны. Он прижал фотографию к груди, улыбаясь во весь рот, понимая, какая это удача, что Тьерри теперь есть в его жизни.

Тьерри уже уехал и Сеска подвез до дома кто-то другой.

Он переоделся к семейному обеду, но мысленно считал часы до девяти. Радостное возбуждение наполняло его с каждой уходящей минутой. В животе трепетало. Он не мог дождаться.

В ресторане было весело, еда вкусная, много подарков и теплых слов. Но мыслями он был далеко.

\--

И вот наконец, без нескольких минут 9, он был полностью готов. Свежий после долгого душа, нарядно одетый, и даже волосы умудрился пригладить, чтобы они выглядели прилично. Он ждал приезда Тьерри, когда на телефон пришло сообщение.

_такси ждет тебя снаружи, залезай_

Такси? Я думал...

Он схватил ключи и вышел. Сел в такси, не имея ни малейшего понятия, куда оно его повезет, но он доверял Тьерри и ему нравились его безумные идеи.

Когда такси затормозило, он выглянул в окно и увидел большой дом, не роскошный, но вполне современный, так что сразу понял. Здесь он живет.

Он заплатил водителю, вышел из машины и нерешительно направился к входной двери. Он еще ни разу не был в доме Тьерри.

Подойдя вплотную, он остановился, заметив, что дверь слегка приоткрыта.

– Привет?

В Испании он бы уже вошел и наливал бы себе чего-нибудь выпить. Но в Англии он научился быть более вежливым, так что приоткрыл ее осторожно, со слабым скрипом, заглядывая внутрь, и увидел, что там никого нет.

В конце концов он вошел, и когда обернулся, закрыв за собой дверь, то увидел как минимум 10 бутылок спиртного на стойке в гостиной, низкий столик, заставленный капкейками и конфетами, и большущий торт с незажженной свечкой.

Он стоял там перед всем этим, затаив дыхание от удивления, и чувствовал, что его любят, и не мог насмотреться и насытиться мыслью, что все это для него.

– О, ты здесь, – сказал Тьерри, входя в гостиную; в руках у него было еще две бутылки, которые он поставил на барную стойку к остальным.

– Что это? Не могу поверить, что ты устроил это все для меня, – медленно произнес Сеск, все еще стараясь отдышаться. – Я думал, мы куда-нибудь пойдем!

– Можем пойти куда захочешь, выбирай, солнце. Хотя я принес много спиртного, полагаю, ты захочешь выпить, а поскольку ты – это ты, – он сделал паузу, – ни один бар тебя не пустит.

– Но... но я профессиональный футболист! И мы в Англии!

– Да, а еще тут есть папарацци. Ты действительно хочешь угодить в скандал? Всегда пожалуйста, но без меня. Мне лучше знать, в конце концов, я здесь взрослый.

Сеск рассмеялся и закатил глаза. 

– Да пофиг. Старик.

– Давай, налью тебе, cкажем тост. Чего ты хочешь?

– Я не знаю, чего-нибудь сладкого. Легкого. Думаю, начну с пива... – Сеск замолчал, он не мог отвести глаз от капкейков. Они выглядели так вкусно.

– Пиво само собой, я спрашиваю, чего покрепче ты хочешь.

– Виски, наверное? – сказал Сеск без особого энтузиазма, как бы сам собой переместившись вплотную к столику со сладостями. – Ты сам делал все эти капкейки?

– Фу ты, нет! Я купил их в пекарне, попробуй. Они очень...

– Мммммммм, _боже_ , – простонал Сеск с полным ртом, стараясь справиться с огромным куском, который он только что отхватил от самого привлекательного капкейка, что был на столе.

Тьерри взглянул на Сеска и его реакцию на капкейк и взорвался смехом.

– Ого. Да ты... ого. Я знал, что не прогадаю со сладостями.

– Венгер меня убьет, – сказал он с полным ртом, и стыдливо запихнул в рот еще один кекс.

– Не переживай. Я тебя не выдам.

Сеск старался скорее проглотить капкейк, он повернулся к Тьерри, громко жуя. 

– Боже, но серьезно, Тити, спасибо тебе большое за все это. Ты изумительный.

Вот в чем была их особенность. Их отношение друг к другу было небрежным, но не слова, не действия. Сеск мог рассказать Тьерри что угодно, вообще все, мог сказать, что он любит его и в этом не было ничего такого. И это было еще одно, что Тьерри нравилось в Сеске. Его честность. То, как он просто не заморачивался.

– Конечно, солнце. Все для тебя. – Сеск придвинулся ближе, и Тьерри поцеловал его в лоб.

Сеск открыл бутылку пива и выпил половину одним глотком, он очень хотел пить после двух только что съеденных капкейков, и горьковатый вкус пива на языке так приятно смывал лишнюю сладость.

Тьерри налил им по стопке Джека Дэниелса, они звонко чокнулись и тут же выпили. Сеск корчил рожи, выражавшие крайнее отвращение, Тьерри любовался им, наслаждаясь каждой секундой.

– Так что мы будем делать? Могу устроить визит в стрип-клуб, если хочешь.

Тьерри с намеком поднял брови и вызывающе глянул на Сеска, отхлебывая пиво.

– Ты что, шутишь? Только что говорил, что в бар со мной не пойдешь. А теперь приглашаешь в стрип-клуб?!

– Ну, так вышло, что я знаю владельца и он может пустить нас через заднюю дверь, никто нас там не увидит.

Сеск пристально воззрился на Тьерри, обдумывая эту идею. Он допил пиво и открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тут же снова закрыл, не издав ни звука.

– Что?

– Ну... в смысле, что насчет Клэр? – спросил Сеск застенчиво.

– С Клэр все в порядке, уехала погостить к родственникам. Визит в стрип-клуб – это не измена, кстати говоря.

– Ладно... ладно.

– Ага?

Сеск закивал. 

– Да. Поехали!

Тьерри ущипнул его за щеку, схватил свои ключи и они вышли из дома.

\--

Они добрались и Тьерри припарковался на узкой темной улочке, пустой и безлюдной. Им пришлось немного пройти, может минут 5, пока они не оказались перед узкой черной дверью. Тьерри отправил кому-то смс и через минуту дверь отворилась.

– Ах ты, скотина!

Появившийся с этим криком мужчина обнял Тьерри, пожал Сеску руку и повел их внутрь, в клуб, хотя Тьерри уже знал дорогу, но не хотел, чтобы Сеск понял это (он и сам не знал, почему).

Они устроились на роскошном диване, который, загибаясь, создавал своеобразное гнездо для них, с маленьким столиком посередине, где уже стояло ведерко со льдом и из него торчала бутылка дорогого шампанского.

Оглушительная музыка пронизывала их тела насквозь, яркие неоновые огни с трудом можно было выдержать даже Сеску, поначалу, однако через минуту или две они уже чувствовали себя как дома. Сеск был молод и возбужден и оглядывался вокруг, не в силах остановиться, то одно, то другое притягивало сияющий взгляд его широко открытых глаз и Тьерри видел, что он чувствует себя совершенно свободно.

Он вручил Сеску бокал, наполненный золотистым шипучим напитком, они чокнулись и опустошили их одновременно.

– Пожалуй, притормозим, у нас вся ночь впереди, чтобы напиться! Не хочу, чтобы тебе стало плохо.

– Что??? – крикнул Сеск сквозь громкую музыку, и даже несмотря на то, что Тьерри тоже кричал, он не мог разобрать ни слова.

Тьерри наклонился ближе и оперся ладонью о колено Сеска, крича ему в самое ухо.

– Я СКАЗАЛ, НЕ НАПИВАЙСЯ СЛИШКОМ БЫСТРО!

– ЛАДНО, – прокричал Сеск в ответ, и он сам не мог бы ответить, почему почувствовал, что чего-то не хватает, когда Тьерри убрал ладонь с его колена.

Они оба смотрели на танцующих девушек. Красивые тела, попки, полные груди. Микроскопические костюмы. Большинство из них весьма атлетичны. Зрелище было приятное, с красивыми людьми и обнаженной кожей всегда так. Всегда приятно, когда они где-то на фоне.

Миниатюрная блондинка вышла на сцену и начала медленно танцевать вокруг шеста. Сеск не мог оторвать от нее взгляд, она действительно завладела всем его вниманием. Он выпил еще шампанского, его член начал твердеть. Он решил, что это естественно, но не был уверен, что уместно. Он задумался, встал ли у Тьерри тоже.

Он повернул голову налево, к Тьерри, чтобы посмотреть, что он делает, на кого смотрит. Тот смотрел на брюнетку, танцующую на другой сцене. Сеск хотел привлечь его внимание, хотел поблагодарить за эту изумительную ночь и за все, что он для него сделал, сегодня и вообще, с тех пор, как он пришел в Арсенал. Он хотел сказать Тьерри, как много он для него значит, что он сделал бы все, чтобы ему было хорошо, чтобы он им гордился...

– Сеск?

– А? – Сеск дважды моргнул, только сейчас осознав, что таращился на Тьерри, и сейчас, когда его лицо было прямо перед ним, он захотел поцеловать эти роскошные губы.

– Хочешь приватный танец с блондинкой?

– Чт-..., – ему понадобилась пара секунд, чтобы очнуться от завладевших им грёз и отреагировать. – О, нет. Не надо. Но я бы еще шампанского выпил, может...?

Он улыбнулся и взмахнул ресницами, так что Тьерри не мог ему отказать.

– Это твой день рождения. Ты получишь все, что хочешь.

Он заказал еще одну бутылку и через полчаса и она опустела, и Сеск обнаружил свою голову на плече Тьерри; пальцы Тьерри осторожно ласкали его лоб по линии роста волос. Ладонь Сеска медленно поползла вверх по бедру Тьерри, впиваясь ногтями через ткань его джинсов.

Тьерри пытался вести себя невозмутимо, но когда он почувствовал, что рука юноши движется по его ноге, сердце бешено заколотилось. Это был переломный момент, нечто совершенно новое; с тех пор как он встретил Сеска, они были близки, но никогда - так.

Ощущение было странным, но ему нравилось; ему нравились прикосновения Сеска, но он понимал, что Сеск - молод, и хочет секса, и ошеломлен впечатлениями, и пьян - и его так легко соблазнить. Он не мог воспользоваться им, не хотел.

Сеску было мало пальцев Тьерри в волосах, поглаживающих кожу головы. Он представлял их там, представлял, как бы они выглядели на его обнаженной груди, он представлял, как они будут выглядеть на его розовом стоящем члене. Или щипая его сосок. Его глаза были закрыты, он был пьян, но не слишком. Его переполняло эйфорическое спокойствие, в первый раз в жизни он был способен действительно отпустить все свои мысли, и страхи, и гордость, и просто отдаться своим желаниям. Может быть, неправильным, или странным, ему было все равно. Все, что он знал – он хочет этого; он хотел Тьерри, он так много всего к нему чувствовал в этот самый момент. А может, и всегда. От запаха Тьерри его колени слабели, его нежное прикосновение заставляло извиваться, и все, чего он хотел, это раствориться в этом человеке, во всем, что он может предложить.

Он не понимал, что такие мысли никак не помогали ему с эрекцией, напряженно пульсировавшей в тесных штанах. Он вздохнул и поднял голову с плеча Тьерри, уткнувшись для начала лицом в его шею, позволив себе роскошь вдохнуть этот опьяняющий аромат. Его нос скользнул по ключице Тьерри, рука все еще была на его бедре. Он коротко поцеловал плечо Тьерри, прямо через ткань рубашки.

Он убрал руку с бедра Тьерри, взял его ладонь и медленно и неуверенно потянул ее ближе к своему собственному бедру. Он поднимал ее до тех пор, пока не достиг паха. И опустил туда руку Тьерри, удерживая ее своей, чтобы тот почувствовал, как у него стоит.

Он повернул к нему лицо и приблизил губы к самому уху Тьерри, их щеки едва соприкоснулись.

– Это не девушки. Это ты.

– Сеск...

– Пожалуйста. Тити.

Глаза Сеска снова были широко распахнуты, и сияли. Тьерри не мог насмотреться. Он смотрел и смотрел в них, такие темные и честные и притягательные. Такие невинно юные. Это разрывало его на части.

Сеск снова вдохнул запах Тьерри, ведя сомкнутыми губами по пылающей коже его шеи, и снова зашептал. _Пожалуйста_.

– Ты можешь вести машину? – спросил Сеск.

Тьерри кивнул.

– Отвези меня домой. К тебе. Давай вернемся к тебе.

Тьерри сглотнул и еще один последний раз провел рукой по его волосам, заправил прядку ему за ухо и встал, протягивая руку Сеску, тот схватил ее и последовал за ним к выходу из клуба; они шли обратно к машине и им было так жарко, и Сеск все сжимал руку Тьерри, очень крепко, они не знали, что будут делать, но им не терпелось остаться наедине.

\--

В машине Тьерри не торопился. Он вел медленно, хотел дать Сеску достаточно времени, чтобы передумать. Он ждал, что Сеск придет в чувство, но вместо этого мог почти чувствовать запах желания Сеска в сгустившемся воздухе. И снова, как и утром, он молился о том, чтобы им встретился красный светофор, чтобы он мог отвлечься от дороги и взглянуть в лицо Сеску. Только на этот раз он увидел бы в нем добычу, прекрасного юношу, который хочет только, чтоб его любили, кто хочет чувствовать, что им обладают.

Рука Сеска снова оказалась на бедре Тьерри, словно никуда и не исчезала, сжимая и лениво поглаживая.

– Можешь ехать еще медленнее?

Тьерри улыбнулся и сильнее нажал на педаль, ускоряясь только, чтобы порадовать Сеска, но в итоге удовольствие получили они оба; он чувствовал, как пальцы Сеска усиливают хватку на его бедре по мере набора скорости, чуть сдвигая выше его темные джинсы, и это заставляло Тьерри чуть развести ноги, заставляло его ерзать на сиденье и вот, наконец-то, его дом.

Первое, что сделал Тьерри после того, как запер дверь дома, – схватил Сеска и прижал его к двери. Его большой палец поглаживал скулу Сеска, другим пальцем он коснулся уголка губ Сеска, слегка двигаясь, пока тот не разомкнул губы и позволил ему наклоняться все ближе и ближе и наконец проскользнуть языком в его рот, целуя сразу глубоко, удерживая его лицо в ладонях.

Сеск раздвинул ноги, чтобы бедро Тьерри могло устроиться между ними и скользнуть по его эрекции; их тела прижались друг к другу и Тьерри накрыл его собой, всего целиком, своей внушительной, высокой фигурой.

Он сделал паузу, когда Сеск начал задыхаться; тогда он взял его за руку и повел в спальню.

Они остановились около кровати и Тьерри вылизывал и целовал шею Сеска, чувствуя, как тот трепещет под его губами, как даже такая малость для него уже слишком много. Тьерри улыбнулся себе под нос и легонько толкнул Сеска в плечо, так что тот упал на широкую кровать.

Сеск лег посередине и Тьерри забрался на него сверху, обхватив его своими сильными руками, его рот работал изо всех сил, вылизывая его ключицы, обхватывая губами каждую выступающую косточку. 

– Сними рубашку, – прошептал он и Сеск повиновался, медленно стянул рубашку и не задумываясь отложил ее в сторону.

Молочная кожа Сеска вызывала привыкание, и когда Тьерри увидел больше, он чуть не задохнулся. Он опустился на Сеска, прижимаясь ширинкой, чтобы освободить руки и положить их на его ребра, и целовать узкую грудь, сосать и лизать соски.

– Боже, Сеск. Тебя когда-нибудь вылизывали? – выдохнул Тьерри ему в живот и приподнял голову, чтобы взглянуть на это драгоценное лицо. Сеск застенчиво покачал головой, его глаза закатились от одной мысли об этом.

– Тебе бы хотелось? Ммм? – Пальцы Тьерри трудились над молнией Сеска и, справившись, он снял с него штаны и белье одним движением, оставив его обнаженным и смущенным. Сеск закивал головой, не говоря ни слова, пристально глядя на Тьерри, который теперь улыбался, чуть отодвигаясь, чтобы раздеться.

– Прикоснись к себе.

Он сказал это Сеску, задирая и стаскивая свою собственную футболку, неторопливо, потому что ему нравилось смотреть, как Сеск наблюдает за ним, за смесью распутства, беззащитности и пыла на его лице. Он снял джинсы, явив на свет очертания своего отчаянного стояка, все еще скрытого белыми боксерами, слишком уж тесными; это зрелище заставило Сеска подняться с кровати и припасть губами к манящему телу Тьерри, целовать его грудь и живот и все, до чего его влажные губы могли дотянуться; но он тут же был схвачен и повернут лицом к подушкам, руки Тьерри обвились вокруг его компактного тела и они словно приклеились друг к другу, грудь к влажной от пота спине, и он терся своим одетым членом о высоко поднятую задницу Сеска.

– Эта ночь для тебя, чудо, – прошептал он и спустился поцелуями к его пояснице, стаскивая одновременно свое белье, и нежно раздвинул ягодицы Сеска, рассматривая зачарованно и стараясь изо всех сил сделать так, чтобы Сеску было комфортно, то есть удерживая себя от того, чтобы броситься на него и бесстыдно сожрать.

Он облизнул свой указательный палец и положил его на сморщенную складку, смачивая медленными поглаживаниями. И через некоторое время повторил, укусив, не удержавшись, одну круглую половинку, заставив Сеска так извиваться на кровати, хотя он еще и не начал ничего. Ни одна женщина, никогда, не заставляла его чувствовать себя так, как сейчас, с Сеском, этой ночью.

Он положил ладонь на спину Сеска, чтобы плотнее прижать его к кровати, и широко прошелся языком между его ягодиц, вылизывая кругами и целуя, исторгая из Сеска громкие вздохи в незнакомой доселе тональности. Сдавленные испанские проклятия лились с губ Сеска и наполняли комнату, и побуждали Тьерри заходить всё дальше, проталкивать свой язык слегка вглубь зовущего тепла Сеска, который, потеряв все тормоза, бессознательно старался заполучить больше Тьерри, придвигаясь ближе к его лицу, со стоном стискивая подушку.

– Блядь, – Тьерри беспорядочно целовал Сеска куда попало, снова поглаживая его пальцем, все еще медленно, но на этот раз немного грубее, и чуть протолкнул его внутрь, лишь дразня тело Сеска (и себя). Он покружил пальцем и снова добавил язык, смачивая его слюной, его губы опустились вниз к яйцам Сеска, вылизать их, и опять наверх, чувствуя, как его медленно разрывает на части в его постели, и его руки снова обняли Сеска поперек груди, губы зашептали в ухо.

– Готов поспорить, трахнуть тебя было бы охуительно, – промурлыкал он, потираясь членом между ягодиц Сеска. – Точно было бы лучше всего, что у меня когда-нибудь могло быть. Боже мой.

Он куснул Сеска в плечо, продолжая тереться, и переместил одну руку на его истекающий член, поглаживая его, медленно, едва уловимо.

– Ты же можешь, сам знаешь, – выдохнул Сеск и перевернулся на спину, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу с Тьерри.

– Не могу.

– Почему?

– Ты слишком молод. Ты еще не готов.

Сеск посмотрел на него сконфуженно, он улыбался и злился одновременно. Он ненавидел, когда люди решали за него, ненавидел, когда не был властен над чем-то, чего хотел. Он не понимал, как можно получить что-то, но одновременно и нет. Полумеры никогда его не удовлетворяли.

– Я готов. Я хочу этого.

– Солнце, ты не понимаешь, чего хочешь.

Сеск закрыл глаза, когда Тьерри принялся снова целовать его шею, он чувствовал себя сбитым с толку, почти отверженным и это бесило его еще больше, потому что как можно чувствовать, что тебя отвергает человек, лежащий на тебе сверху обнаженным?

– Тити, я хочу, чтоб ты был у меня первым.

Тьерри взглянул на него, и его сердце растаяло, стоило ему снова увидеть эти большие сияющие глаза. Он поцеловал его, и это был долгий, страстный поцелуй. Он начал потихоньку сползать вниз по его телу, пока не добрался до члена и, ухватив его, принялся неторопливо посасывать, глядя Сеску в глаза. Сеск дрожал.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты придал мне форму. Я хочу быть только для тебя.

Тьерри смотрел на Сеска, и его губы сжимались плотнее на его члене с каждым словом.

– Я хочу... О, боже.

Он задохнулся, когда Тьерри легко заглотнул его глубоко в горло, глядя, как этот умелый рот полностью накрыл его член, и Тьерри прервался на секунду, только чтобы ответить.

– Для меня, по спецзаказу, да? Если я это сделаю, я буду единственным, кто сможет заполнить тебя. Никого больше не сможешь чувствовать, как меня. Будешь сходить с ума, если я не буду рядом.

Одновременно с этими словами он покрывал поцелуями его живот, бедра, член, проходясь рукой вверх-вниз.

– Растяну твою маленькую дырочку. Боже, твоя розовая дырочка вокруг меня, наполню тебя. Такая тесная. Такая, блядь, тесная. Сеск.

Он усмехнулся, когда Сеск задрожал и кончил в его кулак, громко дыша, с закрытыми глазами, высоко поднятыми бедрами, блестящий от пота.

Тьерри подобрался ближе, лег рядом и целовал его до тех пор, пока дыхание не выровнялось, пока он не расслабился. Они улыбнулись друг другу и заснули.

\--

Ему понадобилось всего 5 дней, чтобы убедить Тьерри сделать это.


End file.
